


ɪɴғᴇʀɴᴏ

by ElementOfHeart



Category: School Rumble
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, High School, No Smut, Reader Insert, Romance, just cause the title seemed a little suggestive haha, sorry guys just wanted to let ya'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: It's getting a little hot underneath all these blankets...
Relationships: Karasuma Ooji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	ɪɴғᴇʀɴᴏ

**Author's Note:**

> Am I possibly on a School Rumble binge during quarantine? 
> 
> Yes, yes I am. And for a character that hasn't been written about much, no less! I haven't seen a single reader-insert about him and I think it's a shame—I can personally see why Tenma had her eyes on him from the start lol (´∀｀)♡
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Staying the night at his house was always a different experience.  
  
From watching movies together until midnight, or simply enjoying the lax summer evenings as they came and went, it was simply the act of co-existing alongside one another that brought on a new understanding between you two. It created a bond deeper than those of just simple classmates, and one more than what was typically described as "high school sweethearts".  
  
It also brought along with it new surprises—like unknown facts or unsuspecting quirks that you'd once held tightly to your person—that were now being comfortably shown in the open.  
  
One of them, for example, being how easily hot you got during the night.  
  
You mentally groaned at the reminder, cursing your obnoxiously sensitive skin as you were awoken from your sleep by the uncomfortable warmth surrounding your body. Sweat was slowly accumulating on your legs and around your torso, and the thought of staying like that the whole night like this sent a wave of disgust through you. There was just no way you could survive the next eight hours like this!  
  
Slowly turning your head to the side, you found yourself face-to-face with the sight of Karasuma sleeping quietly beside you. All long lashes and silky dark locks, still cut in that trademark bowlcut of his. Even through it's disarray, it still managed to frame over his forehead angelically, similar to a halo.  
  
The sight brought a momentary reprieve to your discomfort.  
  
 _He looks really cute like this._ You smiled softly at him, even if you felt a tad guilty for what your body was begging for you to do.  
  
Not only did you have a pile of multi-colored blankets encased around you, underneath it all was Karasuma's arm wrapped around your upper back, keeping you close to his chest as he slept. One of the many quirks you found interesting about him was his unconscious desire for human contact. You supposed his struggle to visibly express himself played a role in his desire for other ways of creating a deep, emotional connection; physical touch, it seemed, was his main outlet for such bottled-up sentiments.  
  
As much as you loved feeling close to him, the heat his natural body was emitting only furthered to increase your discomfort. It didn't help that every second you stayed laying there and contemplating your next actions, your body was slowly starting to turn into a sweaty, sticky mess.  
  
You internally groaned, shifting hesitantly. _Ahhh, what do I do now?!_  
  
As if somehow hearing your desperate call even in his dreams, you felt a sudden shift beside you, and a pair of dark eyes blinked open to meet your own. "What is it?" Karasuma asked softly, sleep still residing within his voice. Right, you'd forgotten that another trait of his was that he was a light sleeper.   
  
Though now that he was awake, if was time to forgo these wretched, stuffy sheets.  
  
"Too hot." You moaned, kicking off the blankets childishly and enjoying the stale, if cool air contrasting against your warm skin. The pleasant chill raced from your ankles to your knees, eventually reaching your hips before going through your oversized shirt and to your collarbone. It definitely settled the restlessness you'd been feeling.  
  
However, you noted that something was missing in the process. _Karasuma's arm._ He must've retracted it in your haste to get comfortable again.  
  
You shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry, did you want to..."  
  
"It's okay." He assured kindly, knowing full well of your discomforts before bed, before pausing. His brows furrowed slightly as he tried to find the right words to convey what he was feeling.  
  
The fact that he continued to try improving in that area was enough to completely forgo your comfort for one night, if not for his next words, "I can manage through the night without it...having you here beside me is enough." He said simply, lips curling into a small, gentle smile.  
  
Ironically, your cheeks began to heat up hotter than your entire body had been.  
  
"Well, I-I'm uh, glad you t-think so," you managed, quickly ducking your head into your pillow to avoid showing him your newly flustered state. Ugh, did this guy even know what he did to you sometimes? "Um, goodnight, Karasuma."  
  
You swore you could hear a hint of a chuckle coming from his side.  
  
"Goodnight, [Name]."


End file.
